In recent years, an Internet Protocol (IP)-based broadcast communication system in which communication through a broadband network and radio frequency (RF) communication are combined has been designed and established.
In recent broadcast communication systems, with a trend toward the increasing use of high-quality content and an increase in high-capacity content including High Definition (HD) and Ultra High Definition (UHD) content, data congestion in a network gradually becomes a serious problem.
Therefore, it is necessary to efficiently design transmission data in order to effectively transmit data in a broadcast communication network.
Meanwhile, the foregoing information is set forth merely as background information for the easier understanding of the present invention. It has been neither determined nor claimed whether any detail of the above content is applicable as a conventional technology for the present invention.